


For Nostalgia's Sake

by lionessvalenti



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Season/Series 02, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is back, and it's just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Nostalgia's Sake

Drusilla snapped the leather collar in place around Spike's throat and he gazed up at her. He'd always liked this game, her tying him down and having her way with him. When he wore the collar, she owned him. Of course, she always owned him, but the collar made it all the more obvious. Symbolism and all of that.

Now, stretched naked on a bed he couldn't get up from even if he wanted to, he turned his face toward Dru's hand, her skin so soft and cold against his cheek.

"Good puppy," she mumbled, running her hand down over the collar and across her chest.

"Yes, he's a good one. Except when he pees all over the floor, and then I have to smack his nose with a newspaper. Except I think he likes it."

Spike looked past Drusilla and there was Angel -- Angelus -- standing in the doorway, his hands in his coat pockets, that damn snide smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked. "No one invited you."

"Actually--" he started to reply, but Drusilla cut him off.

"I invited him," she said. "It's playtime for us all."

Spike's eyes narrowed, but there was little he would tell Drusilla no for. "Fine, but if he has to play, I'm not going to be tied down. Not for him."

"But then how will you be the good puppy?" Dru asked. "I put you on a leash and walk you around."

"And then he'll sniff your crotch," Angel said before Spike could point out she couldn't walk him anywhere while he was tied up.

Angel walked into the room, shedding his coat, and taking off his shirt. He knelt on the bed behind Dru and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his bare chest. "But that's my favorite part," he added, before biting Drusilla's neck, and she squealed. Angel's eyes were on Spike, grinning at him with his gaze.

Displeased as he was, Spike could see the the elation in Drusilla's eyes. Her happiness was the only thing important to him, so grudgingly he sighed (for dramatic effect, since he had no use for actual breathing) and said, "Fine. But not for him. Only for you, love."

Angel pushed Dru aside and leaned over Spike's body. He slid his finger in the thick, metal D-ring of the collar and tugged on it. "Which one of us is wearing the collar? Who's the puppy?" Without letting Spike speak, Angel shoved their mouths together.

Spike growled, but with his arms tied to the bed posts, he couldn't push Angelus away. But as to not let Angel win, Spike kissed him in return, with just as much passion and hatred.

Angelus jerked his head away, his lower lip bloody, and he grinned. "Naughty puppy," he said, his finger still hooked around the D-ring.

"Ohh," Drusilla purred, wrapping her arms around Angel's body. "It's just like it was in the olden days, when we were all together." Her fingernails scratched against his stomach.

"See? Just like the good old days, when I owned you," Angel said, staring down at Spike, his eyes dark with -- it was lust and it was _darkness_.

Spike swallowed. Angelus never _owned_ him, that was always Drusilla, but he couldn't deny there had been good times. The darkness reminded him of all those cold nights, roaming the streets, with the killing and the sex, all wrapped up together. That's really what this little gathering was missing, the body of some human in the corner with their throat ripped out.

Beyond Angelus, there was Drusilla, watching Spike with such joy in her eyes. Her happiness. The darkness. The old days.

Angel must have seen the shift in Spike's demeanor, the slow grin spreading across his face. He pulled the collar. "You ready now, puppy?"

Tilting his head up and exposing his throat, Spike let go. He was their puppy. He'd take one for the team. For Dru. For nostalgia's sake. He was the one in the collar, after all.


End file.
